The objectives of these studies are to learn how insulin accelerates the degradation of leucine in adipose tissue and to relate this response to other actions of insulin. We will study the characteristics of the branched chain alpha keto-acid dehydrogenase system in rat epididymal adipose tissue. We propose to ascertain whether insulin accelerates the reaction and, if so, whether its effects are analogous to activation of pyruvate dehydrogenase.